


Mom of the Future

by Navnit



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Future Travel, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navnit/pseuds/Navnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna Beckett gets transported fifteen years into the future just before she gets stabbed. What happens when she meets the newly married Mr and Mrs Castle? What happens when she meets her now fifteen years older, recovering alcoholic and widower husband?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While I like reading vanilla Castle fanfictions I do not like writing them, so expect the Sci-Fi, the Supernatural, and the Bizarre from me all the time. Case in point; Mom of the Future. Enjoy and please leave some form of feedback if you can, its ALWAYS appreciated! 

**Chapter One**

She held the bulky office phone to her ear as she signed off on the last of her forms. "Yes, reservations for three please. A private seating? Yes. Make it under Beckett. Thanks so much. You too. Bye."

She put the receiver down with her pen and locked her hands behind her head stretching her forearms up and hearing her tired bones crackle under the tension. But she had no business being tired today; her daughter was finally deigning to grace her family with her presence and not be out with friends on the town or shopping. A quiet private dinner in one of the better restaurants the city could provide was the perfect send off.

She quickly packed up her bag, hoping to get a nice soak in before making their reservation. As she was picking up her careworn copy of _In A Hail of Bullets_ , which she had just finished rereading, her phone rang. she rolled her eyes at the bothersome device before picking it up. The person who answered made her think she wasn't going to be able to get that soak in after all. Checking her watch she nodded; yes, she had just enough time to meet her contact then make it to her family dinner slash college send off.

Tapping the mother of the ceramic family of elephants sitting on her desk on the trunk she gathered up her things, leaving _In A Hail of Bullets_ on her desk to pick up later, she walked out of her office to meet her contact, three inch heels clicking in her wake.

* * *

 

Johanna hurried across the alley wishing she had enough sense not to pursue this case as relentlessly as she had. She had dinner scheduled with her family for gods sake and yet here she was chasing down blind leads and walking down dark alleys in bad neighborhoods like she didn't know any better.

And really what pursuit for justice was she searching for anyway? Pulgatti was a mob boss; he had probably been responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people and if this case was the reason he was behind bars then she should be grateful for this particular miscarriage of the justice system that allowed a man like him to not roam free on the streets.

However, as was Johanna's nature, she tended to see any miscarriage of justice as a slight on her profession and integrity. Lawyers were already considered the lowest scum in the system, doing anything for money and she hated the stereotype and then there was her daughter to think about. Her Katie looked up to her mother so much that she actually was pursuing the same exact career and Johanna never wanted to see the day when her daughter would stumble upon an unsolved case of hers and ask the question that if she knew this man was innocent then why didn't she pursue this case to the best of her abilities.

And so there she was, being late for her dinner because one of her shadier contacts had called and asked to meet with some damning evidence. She just hoped whatever it was wasn't going to make her miss her meeting with her family.

The hand that grabbed her came out of nowhere, she didn't hear a footfall behind her or even feel like someone was watching her, all she felt was the hard grip of rough male fingers around her elbow and another gloved hand covering her mouth and she was yanked away from plain view. She struggled but the man was built like a rock and there was no budging him. She had never felt so helpless in her life. Then she heard the sound of a knife being unsheathed, her eyes widened as the glint of silver came into her sight then plunged down towards her midsection.

Johanna didn't know where her surge of adrenaline came from but just as the knife went to plunge her kidney she lifted her heeled foot and somehow managed to deliver a glancing blow at the man's left calf muscle, his hand faltered at the last minute and the knife plunged into her right forearm causing a searing pain to flare up, she reacted to the pain and twisted in the man's grip to get away.

The blinding light hit her as soon as she got out of her would be killers grip, she stumbled around trying to blink away the spots behind her eyes not understanding where the light was coming from. Did he shine a flash light in her face? Did he have some kind of flash bang grenade like the ones the Swat police used? Her eyes hurt and so did her arm. She needed to get out of there, she couldn't allow herself to get killed, it would completely destroy her family to lose her. If she could just get the damn light out of her eyes.

She finally managed to blink away some of the spots and then shook her head disbelievingly; she was standing in broad day light, in the same alley as before only judging by the hot sun glaring down at her from clear skies it was probably mid morning. What the hell?

Looking back down from the sky though she saw her supposed attacker leaning down elbows on his knees, dressed in all black with a dark trench coat, collars turned up, he looked less menacing in the light especially with hands covering his face trying to blink out the blinding light.

Johanna looked down at her arm and saw the knife sticking out of her forearm, she grimaced and pulled the weapon out of her arm, her stomach turning as her body shuddered with pain. She wanted to drop the weapon but any second now that man was going to regain his senses and come after her. She was tempted to plant the knife in her attackers back but she was no killer so she did the sensible thing and pushed the man from behind making him fall face forward then ran as fast as her heeled feet would carry her in the opposite direction.

She left the alley and found herself in a semi crowded street with people bustling around going about their business, not really bothering to care about the middle aged woman with the bleeding hand and a knife in their path. New Yorkers; you could always count on them to mind their own bloody business, especially in these parts.

She looked around knowing there was a payphone nearby but didn't find one, she frowned; she could have sworn there was one near the alley. She finally spotted one across the street and rushed forwards causing a couple of cars to honk at her but she paid them no mind. Something was going on, something she couldn't explain but it was freaking her out. First of all she needed to call nine one one and an ambulance then she needed to call her family and have them comfort her, otherwise she was going to have a mental break down.

She was grateful for the alcove the payphone provided, the stand hid her from view of anyone coming out of the alley she had just been in so she could make the call relatively safely.

Johanna glanced at the ad on the payphone booth as she passed and did a double take. 'What the hell was Free WiFi?' She shook her head, she'd wonder about that later, right now she needed to call the police and have herself checked out before she bled out.

"Nine one one emergency response how may I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Johanna Beckett and I have just been attacked in an alley near 44th & Lex, I managed to get away from my attacker but I was stabbed in the arm and am bleeding very badly."

"Okay Johanna, I need you to remain calm, an ambulance and the police are on their way to your location right now."

"Please hurry, he was still in the alley when I ran, he could be after me."

"Don't worry Johanna, just stay with me okay."

"Hey, excuse me ma'am are you okay?"

She looked up into the eyes of a young police officer, he was a few inches taller than her and had dark brown eyes. His face was concerned as he took in her bleeding arm but the minute he spotted the knife in her hand he tensed.

"Ma'am please put the knife down," he said slowly and clearly his hand unhooking the strap on his holster.

Johanna immediately dropped the knife and tried to raise her free hand in the air but since it was the injured one it didn't go very far.

"Johanna? Who was that?" asked the girl on the other end of the line.

"Please," said Johanna, her voice tired, her night or day, was not going the way she had planned. "I was attacked in that alley," she hooked her finger back at the alley of death she had come from. "I managed to get away but he got me in the arm."

The officer looked at her shrewdly but didn't lift the hand off of the gun. "Who are you talking to?"

"Johanna? Is it him?" asked the operator. "Is your attacker there?"

"No!" said Johanna a little too loudly in the receiver. "I...uh...called nine one one," she said to Officer _Keith_ spying the name tag on his breast pocket.

"Step away from the phone ma'am," he said closing in on her and she complied readily, as long as the boy didn't arrest her or leave her she was fine with whatever he wanted to do.

Keith walked over and took up the receiver. "This is patrol Officer Vincent Keith, badge number 419175 from the 7th precinct please confirm that this is nine one one emergency dispatch."

She watched him nod and the tension eased off of his shoulders. "And what was the nature of her call?" he asked after a moment. "Okay. I'll take it from here and escort Mrs Beckett safely to the hospital. Thank you for you help." 

Keith turned back to her his brown eyes softer as he took out a baggie from his utility belt and bagged the knife. Then he approached her his arms open and nonthreatening.

"I'm Officer Keith," he said cautiously. And Johanna nodded. "Want me to take a look at that?" he asked pointing at her wound.

She shrugged and offered up her arm feeling her body deflate a little, the blood loss plus the anxiety and the sudden change from night to day was getting to her.

"Please officer," she asked as he looked over her stab wound. "My family was expecting me for dinner yesterday evening, I need to get into contact with them."

"I'll help you call them as soon as I can," he promised then shook his head. "I can't do anything about this except help stop the bleeding!" He opened his belt again and pulled out a thick woolen piece of cloth. "Here, hold this over your wound tightly until the EMTs get here."

Johanna did as she was instructed and stemmed the blood flow with the surprisingly soft cloth Keith handed to her.

"Now you said that you were attacked in that alley?" he said pointing at the alley of death. Johanna nodded. "EMTs are two minutes out, wait for them here and I'll go check the alley out see if he's still there."

Feeling vulnerable all of a sudden she shook her head. "Officer Keith, Vince. Please don't leave me alone here," she didn't say it but she was terrified she might be attacked again, she definitely didn't feel safe.

Keith looked at her then back at the alley for a second obviously conflicted then made up his mind. "Okay but as soon as back up arrives I'm checking that place out then I'm taking you to the hospital, got it?"

Johanna nodded. "Got it," She agreed feeling no reason to really contradict the boy.

She looked over Keith or rather Vince speculatively, even through trauma she was still thinking like a mother and she couldn't help but think that maybe Vince and Kate might get along. Before she could help herself she spoke up. "You have a girlfriend, Officer Keith?"

His eyes widened at that question. "Mrs Beckett I'm flattered and I think you are very beautiful but I might be a little young for you."

Johanna blushed at that remark. "Oh no I wasn't talking about me," she hurried to explain. "My...my daughter Kate, she's about your age and I thought..."

"Kate?" asked Keith his eyes sharp on hers. "Kate Beckett?"

"Yes," Johanna said slowly. "You know her?"

"Know her?" asked Keith incredulously. "Only..." he was cut off as the sirens hit their ears and an ambulance and two squad cars sped over to their location screeching to a halt beside them. The EMTs were all over her and Keith took one of the patrol cops that had arrived and went off down the alley to search for her attacker.

He came back fifteen minutes later nothing to show for his efforts, Johanna's arm had been bandaged and she was refusing to be allowed to be taken to the hospital to get stitches. Johanna was insisting that she could get there herself and didn't need to ride with them.

Keith waked up to them. "I'll take her over there," he said dismissing the argument. "You alright?" he asked the older woman and Johanna nodded. "You wanna come with me to the hospital to get that arm stitched up?"

She nodded again and stepped in beside the officer. "I parked around the curb, was actually on my lunch break when I saw you.."

They came up to a beefed up police squad car and her eyes widened at the sports car like design.

"Nice huh?" Keith asked as he opened the passenger door for her. "This isn't my normal squad car but we busted a street racing ring down in Chinatown last night and I still have to return this to the precinct."

"So what car is this? My husbands sort of a car nut, I might recognize this from some of his ramblings."

Keith grinned grateful to have someone to brag to. "This here," he said stroking the steering wheel lovingly. "Is a 2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS fully customized and tuned for interception precision. It's been modified a little for police work mainly to make it more sturdy for ramming but this is the real deal right here. American muscle in a sleeker package."

Johanna held in a breath. "T-two thousand and ten?" she asked not believing her ears.

Keith raised his eyebrows as he fired up the engine. "Yup, I know it's four years old but it gets the job done, you know."

"F-four... years...old..."

"Johanna?" asked Keith as she started slipping. "Johanna!" She heard once more then everything went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! So how was that? Tell me please? Down in the comments. Please leave your feedback, it helps me churn out chapters faster and gives me more insight into my own story. Also this is going to be a long one. At least I hope. Next chapter? Some Caskett fun. Enjoy


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Kate opened her eyes her lips turning up at the sight of the soundly sleeping Rick Castle in front of her, she still sometimes wondered how it had all come to this? How had she gotten to this point on her life when she got to wake up next to him every day?

Six years ago she wouldn't have even entertained the thought of it but now, thinking about waking up alone in her double bed, in her lonely plain looking apartment made her stomach churn. She shifted a little and smiled as Castle snuggled into her. He was predictably tactile in bed as she had suspected but what she hadn't expected was how open to cuddling she herself was. There were a lot of times in the past when she had initiated contact that had absolutely nothing to do with sex and everything to do with him.

Looking back at the Kate Beckett she was before Castle she discovered that none of that person remained in this woman that she had become. A lot of women would be worried about that; that the powerful, confident, closed off, badass detective that she was, had become such a sap that somehow she had lost her identity in Castle but she wasn't one of those women. That Kate Beckett was stuck in a limbo and wasn't getting anywhere, her heart was beating, her mind was working but her life was stagnant.

Castle was the one who kickstarted her life once more and she would be always grateful to him for that. Always.

Her stomach gurgled again and she frowned down at it, what had she eaten yesterday that was upsetting her stomach. Well she hadn't eaten much of anything last night because yesterday was the anniversary of her mother's murder; fifteen years and this was the first one which she didn't spend alone and she was convinced it was the right decision. Castle just got her on the level that no one else not even her own mother ever could, he was so in tune with her that he knew exactly when to leave her alone, comfort her, needle her, and when to make her laugh.

Last night was the first anniversary in which she hadn't cried herself to sleep, she had cried but it was now more for the fact that her mother would never get to see the man that she had chosen to be her son in law. She wouldn't get to meet Alexis and marvel at the bond between the redhead and her step mother, she wouldn't get to see her daughter finally happy and where she belonged.

Last night was the hardest she had wished that her mother was here with her but for the first time, she hadn't made that wish for herself but for her family. God she was getting sentimental but she couldn't really bring herself to berate herself for it. It was a nice feeling being loved and her husband and his family made sure to remind her that she was all the time.

As her stomach squirmed again she remembered that this wasn't the first time she had had an upset stomach this week. She had ended up bringing her dinner back up a few nights ago after a particular serving of Chinese didn't agree with her. Castle had been all for getting her checked over but the nausea had gone as quickly as it came. Castle had boxed up the leftover and put it away fussing over her like a mother hen. She had silenced him with a minty kiss and made him take her to bed. She knew though that he had kept a more careful eye on her so she had tried to be inconspicuous in her occasional bouts of nausea and sudden tiredness. She attributed it all to the upcoming anniversary yesterday, it was not uncommon for her to make herself sick with tears and sobbing and so she had assumed that it would pass in time. Apparently not.

Castle's eyes opened to meet his wife's of a little over six weeks now and he smiled at the hopeful and content, slightly contemplative look in her eyes. He loved that he was able to put that smile on her face and he loved that he had managed to help her last night, to help her go through the toughest time in the year. It broke his heart to see her so forlorn but he was glad that she was letting him take care of her, that's all her had wanted ever since he had so callously read her that first day he had barged into her precinct; when he had read the pain in her eyes at his conclusions he had wanted to bundle her up an tuck her in close to him and never let go. Needless to say Kate Beckett would never take kindly to him doing that so last night he had done the next best thing and taken care of her and in the afternoon she had taken him to visit her mother's grave and he had promised her that he would always take care of Kate. Always.

That night when she had confided in him that she wanted her mother here so that she could experience him first hand he had told her that she was there with them because she was alive in her, but as they had gone to sleep he had wished with all his heart that her wish could come true and that Johanna Beckett could actually see that he hadn't failed her daughter. That he loved her completely.

"Hey," he said smiling at her.

"Hey," she replied leaning in for a kiss but before their lips met she put her hand over her mouth and bolted off the bed and into the bathroom. Castle followed his eyes wide as he heard the sound of violent retching. He knelt down next to his wife gathering up her glorious golden brown hair in his hands as she heaved out the meagre dinner he had fed her last night.

"God Castle," she said as she turned to him wiping her mouth after worshiping the porcelain deity. "What the hell was that?"

He shrugged. "It was definitely not the food, I ate the same thing you did and I feel fine."

Being a writer and a detective meant that their minds travelled at a speed faster than a normal human being, they both internally went over the last week; all the signs, nausea, vomiting, tiredness, weakness and her mood swings, one minute she was affectionate the next she wanted to be left alone. Two seconds later they were both looking down at Beckett's flat toned stomach.

"No," said Castle a slow grin forming on his face.

"You don't think?" She asked hesitantly.

"I do," he replied jumping up and opening the cabinet to pull out her pills . "That's this month's pills, completely sealed, you forgot to take them."

Kate bit her lip as she glanced up at him. "Is it too soon?"

Castle wanted to frown but he had made assumptions with her before. "Do you want this?" he asked directly no pressure or judgement in his gaze.

Kate nodded. "More than anything."

He smiled down at her and knelt down to pick her up off the floor. "Then it's not too soon."

"Are we happy about this?" she asked him stroking her hand over his overnight stubble.

"I am and I hope you are," he replied and she smiled nodded and hugging him.

"Though I'm not too fond of the throwing up at all times."

Castle grinned sheepishly.

"When do you think?"

"I can't really tell," he replied. "There was a lot of that going on before and after the wedding..."

Kate moved out of his arms and grabbed her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth, Castle followed and they settled into their routine weaving in and out of each others paths as they danced their practiced morning dance.

After they had showered and were getting dressed she spoke up. "I have to get a test done, then I need to inform Gates and set up a doctor's appointment with my Gyno and then..."

Castle quietened her with a hug. "Hey, let's take it slow okay," he said into her hair. "We'll get the home test and make sure, then we'll set up the doctors appointment then we can go and tell Gates together once we're sure."

"Castle what if this is a false alarm?" she asked lifting her head from his chest.

"Do you want this?" he asked her again.

"Yes, I do," she said her voice sure.

"The we'll try again and make it not a false alarm next time."

Kate wondered at that and then nodded smiling and snuggling back into his chest. They were going to have a baby.

Her phone rang then Esposito's number flashing on screen. They shared a look and smiled and she answered on speaker.

"Beckett."

"Hey Kate, you need to get down here."

Her eyebrows went up and she shared a concerned look with Castle. "Why Espo what's wrong?" please don't let it be one of ours, she thought hopelessly seeing the same thoughts run through Castle.

"Okay, so I had pinged our systems to message me anytime any of our person of interests names popped up on dispatch or emergency response," He said slowly.

"Yeah I know, Espo I was the one who made you do that remember?" she sad as she violently tugged on a pair of jeans, she felt Castle's hands on her shoulder calming her down, then slowly he helped her pull her jeans on, the he removed her robe and handed her her bra which she put on and he clipped at the back. "What's going on?"

"Today around 9:30am my computer pinged a call made from 44th & Lex."

"That's near the alley where..." Castle trailed of as Kate's features hardened.

"What else Espo?" she asked as Castle handed her a plain white blouse for her to wear.

"Caller said she was a Johanna Beckett and she had been stabbed, that her attacker was still in the alley and that she managed only barly to get away.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked to Castle as if asking him to tell her this wasn't happening. That no one would be this cruel.

"Espo we're on our way," said Castle his eyes on hers. "Meet us at the alley and find out where she went 9:30 was an hour ago."

"I've got that here as well. Says here she was picked up by an Officer Keith, he's escorting her to the hospital to have her arm stitched up where she had been stabbed with a knife."

"Find out which hospital, we'll meet you there."

"Right, I'll text you the address." and he cut the call off not questioning why Castle was answering instead of Beckett.

The minute the call disconnected Kate threw herself Castle her sobs piercing through his chest as pain flared in his heart, his wife's worst nightmare was being relived because someone thought it would be a good joke to pretend to be her long dead mother a day after the anniversary of her death.As he clutched his wife to his chest Castle promised to himself and to Kate that he would bury this person, whoever had the audacity to play this game with them would be ruined once he was done with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vengeful Castle makes me think of Reckoning ;-) Good times! Any who that's the second chapter. As ALWAYS please leave a comment, I do read them and take your advice into consideration. Every bit helps, even if you think I might not like what you have to say I would still love to hear it. Honesty is something I always appreciate. Next Chapter? They meet! Bye for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments Appreciated, as always!


End file.
